Clothes prepared wih sewn seams must be pressed to open the seam after sewing. In the preparation of clothes such as jackets, shirts, trousers, etc., seams are frequently formed in locations which are difficult to press with an iron and the iron-working surface of a conventional ironing table. Accordingly, a need exists for access to a plurality of iron-working surfaces which are particularly suited for supporting or exposing the seemingly inaccessable seams to enable one to press these seams open.
It is also desirable to have a compact ironing table with a variety of iron-working surfaces since any one of these specialty surfaces may be used too infrequently to justify a permanent table, particularly when the table is to be used in a household.
A variety of compact ironing tables have been suggested in the prior art. Harksen, U.S. Pat. No. 507,221 suggests a table with a removable top and a base, both having iron-working surfaces. This table lacks stability and the desired versitility for use by a tailor. U.S. Pat. Nos. 152,296 and 265,646 suggest portable tables or ironing boards which can be mounted on table tops and the like to provide ironing surfaces.